thesecretshowfandomcom-20200213-history
The Wobble Men from Dimension Ten
'''The Wobble Men from Dimension Ten '''is the fourteenth episode of the second season. Synopsis The Wobble Men have finally broken through - and the only one that can save the world is Victor's father, trapped behind wobbly lines for twenty years.... The Fluffy Bunny Show Sweet Little Granny introduces the show and it's winter. She plays her banjo, when suddenly, the snowman was actually Ray. The snowball runs over Sweet Little Granny and the bunnies and Ray says "Run, the Secret Show!" Plot The episode begins with a sudden force causing the city to wobble. Changed Daily tries to hold in the fireplace as Professor Professor sits in his usual chair, when suddenly, he falls off the chair and hits himself. Later that nightime at the Volt residence, where Ray and Professor Professor track Victor's blue teddy, Victor is asleep in his room. The teddy's eyes glow, and an unknown voice tells Victor to wake up. Anita and a team of U.Z.Z. agents suddenly break into Victor's room, pointing their ray guns at the target: the teddy bear. At the theater, Professor Professor announces that that the Wobble Men from Dimension Ten are about to break through, Ray appears on the big screen, warning them of a mach 12 wobble incoming. The wobbling force returns causing everyone to panic, Changed Daily demands order and gives his nickname of the day: Sissy Flip-Flops and everyone laughs. The wobbling happens again and everyone panics. Once everything is calm, Professor Professor gives a brief history on their former agent who, twenty-one years ago, was lost into an alternate dimention known as "Dimension 10". That agent happened to be a man named Lionel Volt, Victor's father. Victor is shocked, not knowing that his father was an agent or of his disappearance. Professor Professor introduces everyone to their guest, another former agent, who turns out to be Victor's mother Mildred Volt, much to Victor's dismay. Victor suddenly becomes upset that no one told him that his parents were agents when they knew this whole time. Mildred proceeds to tell everyone that Lionel must be trying to send a signal to the outside world, which could be important information that could save the world. In the lab Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor operate on the teddy. A wobbling returns causing Professor Professor to cut the wires on accident. The teddy comes to life and gets away followed Anita, Professor Professor, and Victor as they chase after it, but the teddy manages to get away. Later that night, as Victor's U.Z.Z suit is being washed, he is forced to stay with Mildred until his apartment is fixed. In his bedroom, Victor is asleep when the teddy comes to life. The teddy proceeds to tell him the way to enter the portal to Dimention Ten by using a code. Victor tries to find some paper when the teddy suddenly begins to tell him the code, as Victor writes it on his wall. Victor, now in his wobbler suit, and Lionel try to stop the Wobblers. However, Victor's wobbler suit gets destroyed and he and his father were chased. When Anita gets to the Volt household, she tells Mildred that it's the washing machine. Victor and Lionel were still chased by the wobblers. Anita then throws the pillows at the wobblers. Lionel did not make it to the portal. But Anita and Victor did. Lionel tells Victor "I'll see you again one day." Back at Anita's bedroom, Mildred was told by Victor that Lionel is a hero. Back in Victor's bedroom, when it's past Victor's bedtime, Victor, now back in his green footie pajamas, hears Lionel's voice saying "Victor?" Victor then gets up and says "Dad?" Lionel tells Victor "I told you i'd see you again." The teddy's eyes reveal Lionel. Lionel then says good night to Victor. He then says "Sleep tight." Before going to sleep, Victor says "Good night, Dad." and lies down to sleep. He says "I love you." in his sleep and falls asleep. Lionel says "I love you too, son." Victor falls asleep and the episode concludes with Professor Professor very sad. Anita comforts him and the episode ends. The Secret Show 2x14 The Wobble Men from Dimension Ten _1__0001.jpg|Victor sleeping. The Secret Show 2x14 The Wobble Men from Dimension Ten _10__0001.jpg|Victor sleeping in Anita's bed. The Secret Show 2x14 The Wobble Men from Dimension Ten _14__0001.jpg|Victor sleeping when it's his bedtime. Category:Episodes